My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Dark Dimension
by Bright-Side Brony
Summary: Follow a young wizard named Stalemate, as he is sent to Equestria to study a new type of magic: Harmonius magic. Will he find the purity of friendship? Only adventure awaits to tell the answer.
1. Prologue

_** Bright-Side Brony Presents**_

_** My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**_

_** The Dark Dimension**_

_** Prologue**_

* * *

It starts in another world, this tale.

This world contains many evils, that outnumber the good within. This world is barely managed by the gods that remain. This is the Veil of the Gods. The world's name...Is Theros.

This particular story starts in a tower deep within a grim, swampy forest. Said tower accomodates around seven mages, not including their teacher.

Stalemate stands in the center of a large, painfully unfurnished room. Runes adorn the tile beneath his tough, leather boots. In fact, the room appears to be simply filled with runes, with a table in the center. This table is made purely of stone, and has small steps leading up to it.

_'Why has Karithe led me up here?' _Stalemate thinks to himself as he steps up to the petrified table.

Stalemage wears a light-blue jacket, and long pants. His white cape drapes over his back, it's gilded edges reflect some of the light eminating from the multi-colored runes. He holds a dark-wooden staff, socketed at the top with a purely white diamond, and adorned with basic runic carvings. The staff is expertly crafted, designed to last for many years of work.

Stalemate is rather short compared to his new master, Karithe. Karithe stands about a foot taller than him. His essence, presence, and being show wisdom and truth. His posture is almost perfect, with the exception of a small amount of his weight being shifted on to the massive staff held firmly within his fist. This staff is gilded, with multiple glowing runes marked across it. At the top of the staff stands a lime-green gem, known as a 'Tear of The Gods'. These gems are very rare, and enhance magic considerably.

Karithe wears a full cape and hood, all a dark-golden color, with runes marked around the edges of the cloak. His enchanted boots make a soft thumps as he walks into the center of the cylindric room.

Karithe begins speaking once he steps up to the right of Stalemate.

"My student, you may be wondering why I brought you to this chamber, yes?"

His voice was indifferent, yet majestic, it says the victories and lessons this man has learned over his four-hundred years of life. Despite his age, his voice still sounds as if he is in his mid-thirties, he moves like so, as well.

"Y-yes, of course, Karithe." Stalemate stammered out in his young voice. He was around twenty-four years old, and his voice lacked the infinite wisdom Karithe's held.

Karithe nods briefly before stating, "There is a place I require you to visit for the next length of your studies, young Stalemate. This place knows one of the two types of magic neither of us have learned. This magic is known as Harmonius magic, the purest of magic, even more so than the holy section of divine magics. When you are finished with this place, you will know more purity than any other of this world."

This is big news for Stalemate, and he isn't afraid to show it, you could practically place a sign stating 'suprised' in front of his face.

Karithe gives a short chuckle at this. "It is quite the news to learn, my student. Going to a different world is a large piece of information to understand. However, I must let you know that the inhabitants are stranger than you will expect. I will open up a portal to this new world for a couple of seconds, once you pass through, you will be changed into one of them, and will be given their language, theoretically."

Stalemate let go of his shocked face and put on a confused one. "So...I will be physically modified? I knew you were powerful, being a demigod, and such, but ripping a hole through the fabrics of reality, morphing me, and giving me a large amount of information is beyond what even I have expected."

Karithe doesn't answer as he uses spiritual magic to inspect each of the runes, making them in perfect shape for the spell.

After a short while of runes being altered slightly, Karithe states one more thing.

"I will be joining you as my human form much later on, my student. Let this be a piece of news to hold on to, and await as you learn Harmonius magic. I will be opening the portal in a few seconds, be ready to run in, Stalemate."

Stalemate picks up his staff and holds it in two hands as he prepares to sprint into the gateway.

"And one more thing, Stalemate...Good luck."

That was the last thing he says before a swirling, pink and lavender portal opens up. Colorful lightning sparks between it, marking instability.

Stalemate gets a second of doubt in his mind before letting go to the trust of his teacher, and friend. He rushes in, and immediately he is knocked unconscious from the magical backlash of traveling through space and reality.

* * *

**Perspective Change: Stalemate**

* * *

Ui...The downs of powerful magic, backlash...

Damn...I can't even open my eyes, the pain is insane, mental and physical. Whatever this form is, it is very different from mine, and their language is...Odd, to say the least.

After about an hour (seemingly) of wallowing in agony, the pain dies down, and I gain control of my body. Immediately I feel oddities.

Where are my fingers? Do these creatures have fingers? Why do I feel hairy? Ugh, just open your eyes!

With that mental command, my eyelids slowly opened up... Big mistake, I was immediately blinded by bright color, and direct sunlight.

"Agh! It burns!" I yell as I roll over and bring my arms to my eyes.

Why did I have to enter the world while facing the sun? That is the worst possible way to wake up.

...

...

After a short while, I open my eyes to extremely bright, but bearable colors.

"Alright, step one, inspect new form." I command myself as I let my eyes wander over myself.

I was a...Pony? My fur was a tan-brown, and my hair (mane?) was a light-blue color, similar to my cape...

I also had a horn, so I guess I am a unicorn, makes sense since I am a wizzard.

"Interresting..." I state, before moving on to take stock of my...Where's my staff?

Where is my staff? Did it roll off somewhere?

Deciding this was the best time to look around, I did just that.

The sun was going to set soon, laying just over the horizon. I am laying on a dirt road, and the surrounding area is grasslands and hills...

Is that a town? It looks similar to ours, but cheerier, brighter over all, even.

"Well...Time to learn how to walk." I calmly state as I wobbily stand to my full height.

Let me tell you, being in a different body may seem tough to you, but it is a whole lot harder than you can ever guess. I will refrain from telling you the some fifty times I flipped and flopped over before being able to settle into my new body's walking patterns.

Shortly after, I practiced a few spells, using my horn. It seemed easy enough, my elemental magic is fine, same with my trickster magic.

"I wonder what the deal is with this harmonius magic..." I question to noone in particular as I trot toward this new town.

* * *

**"Who the hay is Stalemate and Karithe?" You ask? I will put it simple to you: Characters I made up in my roleplaying story.**

** Yes, the characters are based off a roleplay, yes, I will explain the lore in due time, and yes, there are more characters.**

** On another note, welcome to my first fan-fiction. This is an HiE story, nothing special. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

** Don't forget to critique, and comment. I always love feedback, and information that will assist me with making my story.**

** With that said and done, ta ta -Bright-Side Brony**


	2. Awkward Introductions

_**My Little Pony – Friendship Is Magic**_

_** The Dark Dimension**_

_** Chapter One**_

_** Awkward Introductions**_

* * *

Stalemate's new-found hooves made soft clip clops as he awkwardly trotted into the town. Much to his dismay, the town seemed rather abandoned, the only things resembling intelligent life is the many thatch-rooved houses, and shopping stands.

Stalemate looked around, paying as much attention to detail as he could.

_'Something is up...'_ He thinks to himself as he trots through the town with a now suspecting look on his face.

_'Town's aren't simply abandoned like this...Where is everyone?'_ Stalemate asks to himself shortly before hearing faint talking coming from a nearby tree.

_'Phew, okay, this town ISN'T abandoned, that is good'_

Stalemate sighs, then walks around the tree to see two ponies talking by the...Door?

Stalemate takes note that the tree is a house as well, before listening to the conversation.

There was a purple pony, obviously female, with a lavender coat and a dark purple mane with two differently shaded highlights in the center. The young adult is also a unicorn, presumed a magic user.

The second pony is winged, with a yellow-tinged coat and a light-pink mane that is rather long. She seems to be a lot more timid.

Finally there was a purple whelp with neon-green spikes protruding from it's spine.

_'These ponies have large, sentient lizzards, too? Interresting.' _Stalemate relays before hearing the purple one say: "Aww, wook at that, he is so sleepy he can't even keep his wittle balance" Before smiling with an odd squee.

"What in Nez'Gar's name-" Stalemate starts to say before the yellow pony swoops up the whelp and quietly states: "Poor thing, you simply must get him to bed!"

The purple mare heads in and pushed the yellow one out, before saying something that Stalemate didn't comprehend because a different thing was on his mind.

_'They actually CARE FOR THOSE THINGS?'_ Stalemate starts in his mind, before going through how much harm he could cause to them once he gets older. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that he walked into the open where the yellow one could see him.

After a few seconds, Stalemate returned to reality and looked over at the yellow pony, who is nervously pawing (hoofing?) at the ground.

"Ugh...Okay, well, I may as well introduce myself, since you already notice me. My name is Stalemate, what is yours?" Stalemate states (shortly after facehoofing over his own stupidity) to the almost scared pony standing in front of the tree-house door.

She quietly speaks while hiding behind her hair.

"Uhm, my name's flutters..."

"Sorry, I didn't get that, can you say it again?" Stalemate asks the timid pony.

"M-my names flutt..." She trails off again.

"Okay, it is obvious you don't want to speak to me, perhaps that purple mare will speak with me." Stalemate states before walking up to the (suprise suprise) wooden door. The timid, yellow mare backs away as he knocks on the door.

For a short moment, Stalemate investigates more of his surroundings. The sun is almost set, and the moon is coming out, the sky is a beautiful display of color, leaving multiple shades of red, purple, and orange splattered around like a random, but outstanding piece of art.

Before he could look at any more details around him, the door opens to reveal an orange-coated pony with long, blonde hair extending from under a light-brown stetson sitting atop her head. The odd pony appears confused for a moment, then begins to speak.

"Hello there, stranger, what bring's ya t' these parts?" She asks to Stalemate.

Stalemate clears his throat before stating: "Hello there, my name is Stalemate, I have recently arrive to this town, and it appeard abandoned..." He pauses a moment to look inside.

"You having a celebration of sorts?" He asks.

Applejack takes note of how his Equestrian is rusty, as if he doesn't speak it as a first language.

Applejack's short moment of pause confuses Stalemate, before she snaps back to reality and provides her answer:

"Why, yes, o' course, we're celebratin' the Summer Sun Festival, you want t' come in?"

Stalemate nods respectfully.

"Thank you, err..." He starts.

"Applejack." She finishes for him, then she walks into the tree house.

Perspective Change: Stalemate

Let me just say... That pink pony is creepy in some way I can't fully tell.

I walk into the tree to find it full of ponies of all shapes and colors. The walls are all bookshelves, marking this as a library of sorts. Music plays from somewhere...I cannot direct exactly where, so I will let it be.

The first thing I took notice to after that brief observation was the pink pony that suddenly was in my face.

"Oh my Celestia! There is a SECOND new pony in Ponyville! Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie, ohmygosh I need to get something to welcome you to Ponyville! See you later, bye!" She blurted out in a jumble of words before running out of sight instantly.

"Uhm...What the-" I started, before the one named 'Pinkie Pie' returned instantly.

"Hey! I should show you to my friends, welcome to Ponyville, Stalemate!" She squeeled before grabbing Stalemate over to four other mares, one being the orange one that let him in, the other being the shy one that wont talk to him.

_'Wait, how did she know my name? She got to me too quick to get it from 'Applejack'...' _I ask myself. Man, that pink pony is one sure way to annoy a person, err- pony.

She babbled a bit to the other four mares before two walked up to me. One was rather fashionable, her hair, err- mane, was in perfect order, and her short gown still shown massive beauty. The other was a rainbow-maned (Hey, I am getting this down), and appeared to be tomboyish, simply by the way she walked.

The rainbow-maned mare opened her mouth to speak, but the white-coated unicorn got to it just before her.

"Why hello there, darling, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name's Rarity, and she is Rainbow Dash." She states in a collected, elegant manner.

"Yup! The one and only!" She gloats, in a sense, flying into the air slightly, before 'Applejack' pulled her down.

"We're still indoors, y'know." She points out to the 'clearly' oblivious Rainbow Dash.

_'An interresting bunch, I must say, they have the shy one, the farm girl, the tomboy, the crazy one, and the stylist, all they need is a scholar, and a warrior to make the most diverse group ever...' _I relay to myself before making my own statement.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am new to 'Ponyville' and wish to take up residence for a while, I don't suppose any of you can help with that?" I request in a calm manner, and a small nod.

"Why o' course we'll help ya, Stalemate, Ah'll see what Ah can do fer ya after the celebration." She exclaims, putting a smile upon my face.

"I thank you for your kindness, Applejack." I say, before noticing a buffet table and deciding to have a bite. "I am going to go... Inspect the table over there..." I state, then walk off...

* * *

Perspective Change: 3rd Person

* * *

"Din't y'all notice his Equestrian was a might off?" Applejack asks once Stalemate has left.

The other four ponies nod, with Pinkie Pie dropping a small ball from her hair when she does.

"Oh, oopsie-daisies!" She says, scooping the ball up and putting it back into her hair.

The others look at her in a confused manner before they dismis the issue of that, and go back to Stalemate.

"His pose and walk seemed a tad...Incorrect, as well..." Rarity states with a short look around to make sure Stalemate isn't listening.

"Uhm...I agree, he doesn't seem like he is used to a pony body or language..." Fluttershy says, adding her two bits in.

Rainbow Dash, looks over at Stalemate, who is currently munching on an apple fritter. A sudden sense of delight reaches his eyes, and he swallows it whole, before grabbing another.

"You don't think he might be a spy, right?" She says in as much of a mysterious voice she could muster.

Applejack facehooves at this. "I seriously doubt he would be a spy, but we should keep an eye on-"

She was interrupted when Pinkie Pie gasps at Stalemate, who is currently wincing in some sort of pain. Electricity sparks between his horn.

"Uh...What in tarnation?" Applejack asks to everypony else. Her question is answered by Stalemate gasping in shock as the electricity forms into lightning, and it shoots at the ground in front of him.

Every pony in the party is horrified of the lightning bolt, that is now forming into a floating orb, dust and mist starts to form around it.

"Ha! I knew it!" Rainbow Dash gloats, before attempting to fly toward the orb, but she was grabbed from the tail by Applejack.

"Hold it, Rainbow." She spits her tail out. "That might be dangerous!"

They watch as the mist and lightning mix to form the shape of a humanoid (an alien shape to the ponies). Two eyes glow from lightning after that, and she opens her newly formed mouth to spew out-

"Whew, that was a close one...Where's Stalemate? Why am I with a bunch of brightly colored ponies?" Her voice was strikingly feminine, and deep in tone, almost like minro thunder of sorts.

Stalemate pokes her on the shoulder, saying- "No time to explain, Electra, these ponies have experience you for the first time, just stay calm, and collected."

'Electra' nods, she waves at the ponies: "Err, they seem confused at our language." She says to Stalemate.

"Oh, yeah, they speak a different language, let me transfer it over to you." Stalemate states, before closing his eyes. Sparks of electricity shoot around his horn as the language moves over to Electra.

Electra clears her throat pointlessly, due to the habits given to her by Stalemate.

"Ah, much better, now you can understand me. I am Electra, a storm elemental, I wish you all no harm, I am magically linked to Stalemate through elemental magic." She explains to the bewildered ponies staring at her.

Stalemate facehoofs. "Elemental magic is foreign to them, they know nothing of it."

"What?!" Electra exclaims a little too loudly with suprise, making a few ponies flinch.

"Just...Let me explain..." Stalemate begs of his linked elemental. With a short nod from her, he proceeds to try to explain elemental magic to them...

"Well, they didn't understand one bit, let's just stay upstairs for now, Electra." Stalemate says with an annoyed sigh.

They were upstairs in the library, now. The ponies didn't quite like the concept of new magic, and got rather scared of Stalemate and Electra. Electra's 'robes' flap arround in an invisible wind quicker than usual, marking agitation.

"What is the deal with those ponies, anyway? They all seem crazy to me." Electra states, before a feminine, lavender unicorn up and says: "Sweet Celestia, some sane pony and...Whatever you are." She says with an annoyed tone that nearly matched Electra and Stalemate's.

Stalemate is only slightly suprised by her suprise appearance, but nods a bit: "I am glad we have both confirmed our sanity, may I ask of your name, ma'am?"

The lavender-coated unicorn simply states her name, Twilight Sparkle.

Stalemate nods once again, then introduces himself and Electra.

"You know, what ARE you anyways?" Twilight asks Electra, levitating a notepad and pen out of nowhere.

Stalemate and Electra look at each other, thinking the same thing: _'Oh boy...'_

* * *

**Well, I finally got the second chapter done. Sorry if the quality is sub-par in the beggining... I never was good at starting stories.**

** I do have plans for the future however, so stick with me. I will be releasing the second chapter soon. I am also sincerely sorry for any spelling mistakes I may have made, I have no editor other than myself.**

** Don't forget to criticize, and comment, they both help me make this story the best it can be. With that all said and done, farewell for now. -Bright-Side Brony**


	3. A Threat Announced

_**My Little Pony – Friendship Is Magic**_

_** The Dark Dimension**_

_** Chapter Two**_

_** A Threat Announced**_

* * *

"Come on, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" A purple dragon calls to Stalemate's new friend.

Stalemate looks at him with minor alarm. "You have dragons here?" He asks Twilight.

"Yes, I hatched Spike myself, no need to worry." She replies before starting to trot toward the door.

Stalemate nods. Electra went back to her dimension a short while ago, so he doesn't need to go get her, yet.

He trots after her, engaging in a little small talk.

"So...When is the sun coming up?" Stalemate asks, looking at the still dark sky while he awkwardly trots.

Twilight states as if everyone would know: "Oh, she is waiting for everypony to be at the convention."

_'Uhm...What?' _Stalemate asks in his mind. He let's the topic drop when they walk into the town hall.

Stalemate takes a look around at all of the ponies that were at the party. They store back with minor caution, but calmed when they saw the elemental was gone. The room was very spacious, enough to fit the town's population, and then some. Multiple banners hang around the room, depicting multiple types of things.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie rushes in front of Twilight and Stalemate.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well, except for the time I saw you walking into town and I went (Gasp), but I mean really, who can top that?" She blurts out in a slur of dialogue.

Birds perched nearby start to sing a formal song directed by Fluttershy as a spotlight shoots to the stage.

A middle-aged mare with a gray mane and lightish brown coat begins speaking.

"Ladies, and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beggining of the Summer Sun Celebration!" She announces loudly to the crowd.

The crowd starts to cheer, while Stalemate remains silent, intrigued and awaiting what this is all about.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, The longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to..." Stalemate ignores her words for now as he sees Twilight's gaze meets the room. He looks up to see some sort of face on the moon flash out of existance.

_'Odd...' _Stalemate thinks before listening in again.

"...The very pony that gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!" She announces with high dignity, that of a good politician.

The birds sing that formal song again, and Stalemate watches as the spotlight looks to the balcony to find...Nothing.

"Huh?" Rarity asks, looking at the empty space where the princess should be.

Twilight gains a large face of worry, saying: "This, can't be good..."

"No kidding..." Stalemate adds, before hearing the pink one speak.

"Ooh! Ooh! I LOVE guessing games! Is she hiding?" She says, looking at the floor and ceiling.

Stalemate facehoofs as Rarity walks further into the stage.

"She's gone!" She dramatically states.

"Ooooh, she's gooood!" Pinkie concludes before looking up and making a small yelp.

A blue mist floats over the balcony as it suddenly morphs into a dark pony with armor, a horn, and wings, just by looking at her you can tell she is not something of good intent.

It speaks with a princess-like voice, but it lacks the motherly tone it needs, replacing it with a slight scowl of corruption.

"Oh, my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious. little, sun-loving faces!" She spits at the crowd.

Stalemate hears Rainbow Dash and Applejack say something back further into the crowd, but he isn't paying that much attention, merely awaiting the move of the wicked princess in front of him.

She makes a small, evil laugh at whatever was happening behind Stalemate.

"What? Am I not royal enough for you? Do you know who I am?" She asks the inferior ponies below her.

"Ooh! More guessing games!" Pinkie Pie starts, but Stalemate cuts her off.

"No, Pinkie, this isn't a guessing game." He promptly states before looking toward the dark mare. Unlike the other ponies, his glare bears that of anger, that of a warrior.

She takes notice of his extreme amount of difference to the other ponies.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been _imprisoned _for a _thousand year_?" She asks Fluttershy.

_'Poor thing, if she is too scared of me to speak, I can't imagine what it is like for her...' _Stalemate thinks, before hearing her speak further.

"Did you not recall the legends? Did you not see the signs?" She asks, then Twilight speaks up.

"I did, and I know who you are, you are the mare in the moon, _Nightmare Moon!_" She calls out with anger in her voice.

Stalemate finds the name fitting, but rather common for an overconfident villain, right then he knows there is some way to defeat her.

"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me, then you also know why I'm here!" Nightmare Moon announces to the other ponies.

Twilight stammers a bit while speaking: "You're here to- to..." She gulps from nervousness.

Nightmare Moon creates another one of her now signature laughs out of confidence.

"Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last, from this moment forth, the night! Will last! Forever!" Nightmare Moon yells as he mane and tail extend out magically to create a giant fog covering the upper part of the room. She cackles insanely while doing so.

"Seize her!" The mayor yells out of nervousity, causing three royal guards to rush at Nightmare Moon.

"Wait! Don't! She is too-" Stalemate is too late as the royal guard ponies are zapped with lightning, and Nightmare Moon becomes a wisp. The wisp flies toward the door, but Stalemate calls upon his earthen powers to create a small wall in front of the doors. His earth magic is weaker, but it still works.

The wisp stops and reforms into Nightmare Moon.

"Hmm, an odd ability for a minor pony like you." She states cockily at Stalemate.

Stalemate storms up to Nightmare Moon with a scowl on his face.

"I have faced foes worse than you, zap me with your lightning, I dare you!" He spits toward the alicorn he is now merely feet away from.

The dark alicorn accepts the challenge and three consecutive lightning bolts hit Stalemate, but they have no effect.

"What? How is this possible?" She asks with a minor tone of annoyance at him.

Stalemate stares at her with a cocky grin as his linked storm elemental Electra appears next to him.

"Being linked to the soul of a lightning elemental has it's perks." He states as-a-matter-of-fact-ly, before shooting a bolt of his own at Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon becomes a wisp again and flies out the window before the bolt hits her, and it merely zaps the stone Stalemate made.

He makes the stone collapse as he runs out.

"Worthless coward!" He yells at the now disappearing wisp.

He turns to see Twilight running off with Spike on her back toward the library that was built into a tree.

"I wonder what happened to that Celestia person..." He asks out loud on accident.

Applejack overhears, and walks over to him with a look stating that she thinks he is crazy.

"You don't just call 'er Celestia, Stalemate, y' gotta show some respect!" She starts off as a normal talk, bit it slowly escalates into a yell as she scolds him for his 'improper' use of wording.

"Ugh, we will talk about it later, Applejack, what is Twilight doing?" He points a hoof toward the now disappearing Twilight.

Applejack follows his hoof and makes a small nod, and starts to gallop off toward the library house.

Stalemate follows suit along with the rest of the ponies he knew the names of, with the exception of Nightmare Moon, of course.

"Ugh, how can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" She finishes the second half of the sentence Stalemate missed before Rainbow Dash is up in her face.

"And just what ARE the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a _spy_?" She spits out in an angered tone.

Stalemate looks briefly at the books scattered around the floor while Applejack speaks to Rainbow Dash, he returns to notice how most of the friends walk up to her.

Twilight looks at all of the ponies before starting to speak as Stalemate approaches.

"I read all about the predicament of Nightmare Moon, some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. But I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" She rants a small amount before Pinkie reads off just the book she needs.

Stalemate looks just as confused as Twilight. She asks:

"How did you find that?"

Pinkie replies with a simple: "It was under E!" as...Music randomly plays?

Stalemate is more confused at where the music came from than how she found the book now, but Twilight seems indifferent about the music, simply giving a short: "Oh..."

She opens the book with some sort of Telekinesis, and reads.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty, the sixth is a complete mystery..." She reads out, completely unaware of a confused Stalemate brooding behind her.

_'Is it just me, or did each of them blink in time with each element being named? No, it is probably just coincidence' _He thinks to himself while still paying attention.

_'This is all very strange...Just like Karithe said it would be, okay, just play along.' _He finished in his mind.

"-It is located in what is now...The Everfree forest?!" They all yell out in shocks and gasps, and even a faint.

Stalemate looks at the overreacting ponies inquisitively.

"What's with the drama?" He asks them all, once again they look at him like he is insane.

Twilight decides to explain shortly after overcoming the shock of him not knowing what the Everfree forest is.

"The Everfree forest is a really dangerous place, I still can't believe you don't know that." She states with the un-ending face of shock.

Stalemate shakes his head.

"Well, if Nightmare Moon runs from me, I am sure I can handle whatever it is that forest has, wether it be wolves or reavers..." He gloats in a sense.

_'Reavers?' _The other six think in unison. Twilight in particular doesn't like the sound of it one bit, and will ask Stalemate about it later.

"Come on, you six, let's go." Stalemate announces, trotting out the door.

The six hesitate, but soon follow him. Twilight turns off the downstair lights as they head out. 

**And there you have it, the third chapter of my new story. I am going to say, there are a few things in here that I don't particularly like, copying the dialogue from the show is most likely boring for you and me, but it has to be done. I did add my own changes to spice it up just a bit.**

** I will be uploading another chapter soon, so keep your eyes on this story (If you like it, that is).**

** Don't forget to critique and comment! With that said, farewell. -Bright-Side Brony**


	4. Seperated

_**My Little Pony – Friendship Is Magic**_

_** The Dark Dimension**_

_** Chapter Three**_

_** Seperated**_

* * *

The seven ponies find themselves standing in front of the well-known Everfree Forest. Most of them look horrified, the only exception being Stalemate.

_'Well, it has a creepy feeling to it, and fog...That is just about it' _Stalemate lists of the forest in his mind.

He turns to face the six brightly colored ponies with a smirk on his face.

"Honestly, I don't see what is so bad, come on, let's go find those-" Stalemate was interrupted by Twilight speaking.

Twilight walks up as she speaks: "Not so fast...Look, I appreciate the offer, but I would rather do this on my own."

Stalemate gives her a small glare, but decides to not speak.

Applejack trots up to her with a calming smile upon her face.

"No can do, sugarcube, we're not lettin' any friend o' our's go into that creepy place alone, we're stickin' t' you like caramel on a candy apple!" She announces, the rest of them give a small 'mhm' of agreement as they all trot in.

Stalemate had a strange thought in mind as he blocks out Pinkie Pie's voice.

_'What in the name of Nez'Gar is a candy apple?' _He asks himself, while thinking of what it could be.

"Stalemate, you comin'?" Applejack calls to Stalemate.

He lets go of the thought for now, and replies with a short nod, then he trots into the forest.

The seven had been trotting for what felt like hours, and they finally reached a cliff-side, where the six mares got into a conversation about the Everfree Forest.

"So...N-none of you have been here before?" Twilight asks as they walk up to the cliff.

Rarity gains a look of shock on her face.

"Oh heavens, no, just look at it, it's dreadful!" She staggers.

"Ehh, I have been through worse." Stalemate adds in.

Now all six of the mares look at him with shock.

"Where in Equestria have you been that is worse than this?" Rainbow Dash asks him while slowly returning to her confident stature.

Stalemate waves a hoof as they walk around the cliff-side.

_'Technically, it isn't in Equestria...'_ Stalemate oh-so wanted to say.

"It isn't of your concern at the moment, we really just need to find those elemental thingies." Stalemate replies.

Twilight is quick to correct his name for the Elements of Harmony.

"Elements, not elementals, whatever they are."

Stalemate took his turn to explain some things.

"An elemental is a semi-living creature made out of the elements, such as fire, water, earth, air, or in my favorite case, electricity." He states.

"Here, let me show an example..."

Stalemate's horn glows a dark brown as the nearby earth forms into some sort of biped creature.

"This is called an earth elemental, he is the-" Stalemate's speech is interrupted as the ground below them collapses, the earth golem crumbles as it falls down the angled cliff.

Stalemate's initial reaction is panic that makes his body like that of a rag doll, but he just manages to save himself by grabbing the cliff edge. He notices Twilight hanging on as well.

"Damn it! I should have been more careful..." He says as he hears Applejack speak.

"Hold on! I'ma comin'!" She calls out to Twilight and Stalemate.

She reaches to grab both of them, but Stalemate waves her off.

"I have hung from a cliff-side longer than this before, Applejack, help your friend first." He says while hanging on.

_'Damn it...I am going cares-a-lot already. Next week I will be the community helper at this rate...' _He relays as Twilight falls off the cliff and is caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Applejack hops down small platforms on the cliff, while Stalemate concentrates his arcane power and teleports down.

As he appears, all of the ponies but Fluttershy look at him with anger.

"Well, that was foolish on my part, let's hope I don't mess up anything else..." He says to more himself than the others. He turns tail and trots toward the nearby mountain pass.

The other six look at each other, and shrug as they decide to continue on.

* * *

"And woosh! Me and Fluttershy loop de-looped around then WAM! Caught you right in the nick of time!" Rainbow Dash retold for the fifth time.

"Yes, Rainbow, I was there." Twilight replies. "And I am really grateful, but we gotta-" A loud stomp interferes her.

The six ponies gasp as Twilight yells out: "A manticore!"

The manticore swings a...Fist? At Rarity. She ducks and gives a kick as a thank you gift.

"Take that you ruffian!" She yells, before the manticore roars in her face. She yelps and runs back.

Next Applejack has a turn, riding it like a bull, but it throws her off rather quickly.

"All yours, partner!" She yells at Rainbow Dash, but Stalemate beats her to the fight.

He shoots a few bolts of electricity at the manticore. Thunder cracks with each one as they shoot past the manticore into the cliffside. Finally he lands one, but on the tail, so it does no true damage.

Stalemate then tries a new option, and rushes at it, his horn charged with a fire spell, now.

He never completes the spell as the manticore whips him with it's tail, throwing him into the woods nearby.

He hears the yells of Twilight and Fluttershy shortly before hitting his head onto a tree, knocking him out.

* * *

Stalemate wakes up with a terrible headache, and the feeling of infinite falling that usually comes from being unconscious.

_'Ahh...This stone floor is a lot more comfy than I would have thought...Wait...Stone floor?' _He contemplates to himself before opening his eyes.

A pain shoots through his head, but he shakes it off as he investigates his surroundings.

The room is rather dark and grim, cracks and moss cover the once-glorious walls, it is obvious the place was abandoned a long time ago. The room also appeared to be a cell of sorts in a dungeon underground, and Stalemate was locked in.

"Well this is just brilliant!" Stalemate exclaims sarcastically as he stands up and looks out the barred window on the door.

It was a long hallway filled with more cells, as expected, and the lighting is rather dim, also, as expected.

Stalemate jumps a tad when a menacing, feminine voice speaks to him telepathically. He instantly discerns the voice and scowls as he listens.

Ahh, it is about time you woke up, little pony. Stalemate could feel her frustration and anger through the message.

As you can see, you are now trapped, and I will let you watch as I stop your friends from returning their precious little harmony. Nightmare Moon shoots into Stalemate's head. She then creates a sort of monitor showing the ponies screaming their lungs out for some undiscernable reason.

Before Stalemate could investigate further, the video (in a sense) shuts off.

As you can see, they are already scared out of their poor, pathetic minds, I will make quick work of them! She yells into his mind. She then backs out out his mind, intent on performing the next part of her 'plan'.

"Hmph...She is a lot stupider than I expected, far from enigmatic..." Stalemate says, voicing his thought process.

_'Too sad for her, she has never heard of the magic I use...' _He thinks before teleporting out of the cell with arcane magic.

With that, he sprints down the hall, checking ever door he sees for the passage out. Too bad for him, it all seems to be a loop.

_'Wait a minute...This is the same door as before...' _He thinks, investigating a door while panting heavily.

"...Blast! I fell for the old eluded portal trick! How stupid of me!" He yells, before using his natural trickster abilities to locate the portal down the hall.

"Aha...Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, and Kalceras gave to charity..." Stalemate remarks to himself. With a small laugh, he shuts down the portal, and heads up the long stairs leading to the surface.

* * *

**Hey, everyone, to those who do care, I am terribly sorry I haven't uploaded in a short while. In my defence, it was rather hard trying to find a way to spice it up from just reenacting the episode we have already seen.**

** You also may be wondering what I meant about the joke Stalemate said. It will be explained in the story later on. (Nothing wrong with adding a little re-reading value, right?)**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to add another one soon.**

** With that, have a good day, or night, whatever time it is, I suppose. -Bright-Side Brony**


	5. A Purpose Uncovered

_**My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic**_

_** The Dark Dimension**_

_** Chapter 4**_

_** A Purpose Uncovered**_

* * *

Twilight and the rest of her friends crossed the bridge, still looking around for where Stalemate could be, yet all they find are mor darkness and plantlife.

"Ah still can't b'live he just up an' disappeared like that." Applejack stated for the rest of them as they all walk into the cracked, old castle.

"I totally agree, darling, but I am confident he- woah..." Rarity states as they all catch sight of the interior of the castle. Upon the pedestals stand five stone spheres, each with a different marking upon it.

Applejack then smiles and speaks up.

"Come on, Twilight, isn't this what you were lookin for?" She asks as Twilight walks past her toward the stand.

"The Elements of Harmony! We found them!" She exclaims while her eyes dart between the five spheres.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grab them, and fly them to the floor near Twilight for her to inspect magically.

"Uh, darling, there are only five, didn't you say there were six elements of harmony?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah, where's the sixth?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Legend says that when the five elements are present, a spark will reveal the sixth." Twilight states as-a-matter-of-factly.

Most of the other mares look confused, Applejack voices their thoughts.

"What in the hay is that s'posed t' mean?" She inquires

Twilight looks to her and truthfully states that she has no idea.

"I have an idea, though. Stand back, I don't know what will happen" She finishes before starting to cast a spell.

Applejack backs to the entrance.

"Come on, now, y'all, she need's ta concentrate." She beckons to the four colorful mares watching Twilight do her spells.

Twilight continues casting the spell, un-knowing of the dark blue cyclone forming in front of her, scooping up the stone spheres.

It starts to teleport, just when Twilight opens her eyes. She gasps and with a very fast reaction time jumps into the cyclone as it teleports.

* * *

Perspective Change: Stalemate

* * *

I open yet another door leading to yet another hallway. This one just as dimly lit and boring as the last.

_'I swear, is this place designed to drain your sanity from the deja vu and boringness?' _I think to myself as I run to a different looking door made of stone instead of metal. It bears the emblems of the sun and moon on either side, and the handle is unlocked.

"About time something different showed up..." I state sarcastically as I open the door.

It was a bit hard to open, but easier than the full metal ones that I have been opening for what seems like hours.

I open to quite the adrenaline-pumping experience. The first thing I see is Nightmare Moon, charging at Twilight, who is also charging, they go on an intercept course.

_'Pah! The idiot! Time to save the day, Mr. Hero' _I think as I charge a bolt of lightning into my horn.

I am still not used to the whole being an equine and using magic with a horn thing. I have tried pretending it is just a wand welded into my head, but it still never dulls the odd feeling you get when using magic with it.

I charged toward Nightmare Moon, and much to her suprise, a bolt of lightning hits her in the stomach, sending her sprawling over onto the floor from muscle spasms.

"Ouch. That...Has got to...Hurt..." I pant out after stopping by her. Twilight walks up to me with a look of surprise and gratefulness on her face.

"Oh, and what were you doing charging her like that? The chances of success are way in her favor." I interrogate of Twilight.

She switches her face to confidence and responds.

"I wasn't actually going to assault her, I was planning on teleporting past her to get to the elements." She states confidently.

"However, thanks for helping me anyways, this will make it a lot easier to-" Her sentence never finishes as I am suddenly hit by something and sent into the stone wall face-first.

The stinging feeling of dark magic runs down my side and my right back as I get up from the wall under the highly-placed window.

"Stalemate!" Twilight yells out as she sees me get hit by the dark magic.

I, albeit painfully, get up. I spit out a bit of blood, then I smile at Nightmare Moon, who has recovered from the literal and figurative shock.

"You come back for a second round, eh? I will give you a round to remember." I call out to her as I cast an illusionary spell on me to make five spectral copies, mirror images. I mix it will a teleportation spell to make sure she can't tell which one is actually me.

I then teleport each of us in different points around her.

"You shoot first." All six of me speak in unison.

Nightmare Moon smirks, and shoots one of the mirror images with a dark laser, making it disappear.

"Nice guess." The now five of me say, before I launch a small volley of arcane bolts at her.

She deflects six, but is still hit by two, though it does minimal damage.

"Pfft, you call that a damaging spell?" She insults, before charging a spell into her horn.

I smile a bit wider, and take a quick glance at Twilight, who has just turned on the stones.

Sadly for Twilight and I, Nightmare follows my gaze, and shoots the bolt at Twilight instead.

I could feel the raw energy ripping through the air as it flies toward the purple unicorn, who is currently unaware of it.

I just barely get one of my mirror images in the way, making her kill the image instead of Twilight.

Nightmare Moon scowls at me, then throws Twilight away with a telekinesis spell and teleports to the stones herself.

Magic sparks between the stones as Nightmare Moon gains a slight look of fear on her face.

"No! NO!" She yells at the activating elements.

Twilight smirks in victory as the elements...Stop sparking with magic and disable?

Nightmare Moon smirks, then starts to laugh that signature cackle of hers as she stomps the ground, breaking the stone spheres.

Twilight sits there, completely baffled.

I disable my mirror images.

"Well...That was anti-climactic..." I state, before looking to Nightmare Moon.

She continues laughing, while I devise a little 'prank'.

I summon a ball of fire, and throw it into her open mouth.

She instantly starts screaming and casts a spell or two to die down the fire.

"Well...Now I at least had my fun, supposedly the elements are the only thing that can beat you, but I think I can-" I am interrupted by Twilight.

She speaks as her five friends walk up behind her.

"You think you can destroy the elements just like that? Well the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" She yells as the six are illuminated by a white glow in the background.

_'Where is that glow coming from?' _I curiously ask in my mind, not daring ruin the 'moment'.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of Honesty!"

_'Well, I honestly think it works...' _I comment mentally.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness!" She continues.

I interrupt, I just had to.

"Woah, woah, wait, sorry to ruin the moment, but she TAMED THAT THING?!" I yell out to them.

"Yes, she did." Twilight answers before returning to her 'moment'.

_'Well...Time to throw logic out the window, maybe even literally, depending on how this universe works...' _I decide as she continues.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirt of Laughter!" She explains.

_'Oh yeah, because giggling in the face of danger is surely what will protect you...' _I comment sarcastically, in my mind of course, the moment was already ruined once.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity."

_'I can't really comment on that one...' _I comment in my mind.

"And Rainbow Dash, who couldn't leave her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty!"

_'Well, okay, I guess...' _I still continue on thinking.

This stuff seems like the things you would hear in a common fantasy novel. Rather boring if you ask me.

"These elements got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Twilight finishes confidently.

"Err, Twilight, what about that sixth element you spoke of?" I ask her, Nightmare Moon glares at me, probably because I said what she was about to.

"What he said, the spark didn't work!" She continues off of my words.

"But it did, the spark ignited in me." Twilight says.

_'Definitely commonplace fantasy novel.' _I conclude in my mind as she finishes her statement.

"I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me, when I realised..." She continues on.

_'Why is Nightmare Moon just sitting there just watching?' _I suddenly realize, when glancing over at the dark alicorn.

"...Are my friends!" Twilight yells, then a bright orb glows above her, revealing yet another sphere of stone.

"Ooooh...I get it." I state blandly, while waiting for whatever these elements do to do it.

"You see Nightmare Moon, when the elements are ignited by the- uh, the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element, the element of...Magic!" Twilight continues on, and then the orb glows a horribly blinding light that appears to only affect Nightmare Moon and I.

"By the creators of Kalceras, it BURNS!" I yell out, covering my eyes with my hooves while flailing over onto the ground.

I vaguely hear Nightmare Moon wailing a loud and long 'no', then the blinding light stops, and I hear the sounds of very tired mares.

"Uuugh...My head!" Rainbow Dash yells out as my eyes start to regain sight.

"Your head? My EYES!" I yell out to her sarcastically, while straining to get up.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asks.

I turn to her blurry orange shape with what I hope is a sarcastic glare of sorts.

"Oh yeah, sure, never better, being blinded is just the every day experience for me!" I state, with my eyes finally refocusing.

"-It looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy tells Rarity, who looks to her cutie mark and the necklace.

"So does yours!" She replies.

"Look at mine, look at mine!" Pinkie yells out, Rainbow Dash says something about it as well.

I then look to Twilight who has a crown of sorts.

"Oh joy, these elements have crowned you princess." I joke to her.

She giggles and blushes a bit before returning to her normal stature.

Applejack then speaks up.

"Ah thought you were just spoutin' a lotta hooey, but Ah guess we do represent the Elements of Friendship." She states as something gleams out of the corner of my eye.

I turn to look at it, and I see (Suprise suprise) a second blinding light, that hurts more than the first.

"Agh! My eyes have just recovered from the last blinding light! Goodness it hurts so bad!" I yell out into the air.

"Who is this, Twilight?" A motherly tone asks.

"His name is Stalemate, he helped us along the way." She replies just as my eyes regain focus.

I open them to see an alicorn standing above me.

"Oh, you must be this princess Celestia everyone told me about." I bow. "I am sorry for my outburst, your highness."

"It is alright, Stalemate, please rise." She states.

"I appreciate you helping my little ponies achieve their goal, Stalemate, thank you." She says.

"Err, it was nothing, I was searching for a bit of action anyways, your highness." I reply, nodding my head at the white alicorn in gold.

"Now, as for Princess Luna..." Celestia says, turning toward a smaller, younger looking alicorn, who wakes up and gasps.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this..." She states to the young princess.

"Time to put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?!" The six mares next to me say in shock.

I can only chuckle at their antics.

_'Things suprise them too much here.' _I think, before returning to reality, finding Celestia and Luna embracing each other, crying tears of joy.

"Well...This is...Nice..." I state awkwardly at the two princesses and the crying mares next to me.

They all look at me shortly after I say that.

"What?" I say to the eight ponies looking at me.

"Seriously, what is going on?" I ask, flashing suspicion.

"Hello? Anyone going to talk to me?" I finally ask. With a grunt, I walk toward the door and leave.

* * *

**Hey, everyone, I am glad to be back with chapter four. **

** These past starting chapters have been tough for me to write, honestly. I am one of those authors who enjoy creating their own plot and story. These past few chapters felt like copying an episode we already know (Which it did). I tried to add in my own changes to spice it up, I hope it made it better.**

** With the next couple of chapters, I will try to use original ideas (My own), in which case the writing will be much...Better, since I have free roam.**

** Don't forget to comment and critique, see you all later. -Bright-Side Brony**


	6. Celebratory Challenge

_**My Little Pony – Friendship Is Magic**_

_** The Dark Dimension**_

_** Chapter Four**_

_** Celebratory Challenge**_

* * *

So...I suppose everyone was staring at me because I ruined the moment, figures.

I now find myself stargazing as they continue their crying session inside the ruined castle. The stars were always quite beautiful in my eyes, each their own intricate design, each their own object that is a tiny piece of the whole sky. I like to think of myself as one of those stars, shining not in the night sky, but in society, in the magical community. I always was a trickster, I still am, even if I am learning other types of magic under Karithe, I will still always have that tricky, enigmatic tinge to my actions.

I hear trotting next to me, based on how the steps are paced, I instantly knew who I would turn to see.

I look back toward the purple, smiling unicorn that is trotting toward me. The two princesses and her five friends stand a bit back, apparently they sent her to converse with me or something along those lines for all of them.

"Hey, Stalemate? I would just like to thank you for helping us. You didn't have to do that." She admits once she got close enough.

I wave a hoof at her.

"Pff, it was nothing, plus I am the kind of person that likes action and adventure, so of course I had to go!" I state in an amused tone.

"So, I presume it is time to go?" I ask.

She nods her head, and we both turn and head toward the group.

Once we were by the group, they were still staring at me with...Almost what looks like curiosity.

"Oh boy, what have I done this time?" I interrogate, as the eight ponies store at me.

Still, silence. The one named Celestia's horn starts to glow, and it envelopes me in a bright glowing light. I am instantly blinded as a flash shoots me toward some strange location on my back.

The ground feels like stone, and I hear...Music? Once my vison returns, I see Celestia and Luna on a carriage, smiling at me. The other six mares that I was with are nowhere to be found. The whole town seems to be celebrating what I deduce is the saving of 'Equestria' from night time.

"Jeez, you could have at least warned me that was going to happen. Does this always blind you?" I ask to the princess.

She smiles in a graceful manner, and simply states: "You get used to it."

With that said and explained, I nod, and then a sneaking suspicion suddenly comes over me.

I turn to find a pie heading right for me face.

In panic, I shoot lightning at it, demoting it to ash.

I look up to see the shocked look on everyone's face.

"Err...Uhh...Oops?" I stammer, now realizing that I have just proven to them that my instinctive reaction of surprise is to shoot lightning.

"You have a strange way of magic, Stalemate." I hear from the all-too-familiar voice of Twilight sparkle.

I turn to face her inquisitive face, her eyes store into mine, trying to figure me out.

"The magic is called elemental magic, subtype storm, have you not heard of it?" I ask of her.

Her face contorts to a surprised look, and she then says: "No, no I haven't, usually we all just refer to magic as magic, no special sections except for types of spells, and forbidden magic."

"Hmm...Odd, where I am from, magic is used in many types, I can even label each one." I explain in a confused, and intrigued, tone.

"Really? You are into magic too?" Twilight asked, now pumped that she has found another enthusiast.

"Well, yes. And the types are this:" I begin, then I clear my throat.

"Elemental, Arcane, Trickster, Spiritual, Divine, Pure, Psyonic, Shadow, and Master. There is also many subtypes and modifiers, as well as anti-magic, which is known as psionic..." I list out to everyone.

"Hold on a second, you said Psionic twice!" Pinkie Pie states blatantly.

"Yes, they both are spelt differently, Mind magic being P-s-y-o-n-i-c, and anti-magic being P-s-i-o-n-i-c, you got it?" I explain.

Pinkie nods with a squee of sorts, then I look back at Twilight, who is now hyperventilating.

"Oh my gosh! I need to write this down!" Twilight yells, before running off to grab something to write stuff down with.

I chuckle a bit at her antics.

I turn to Celestia with an amused expression on my face.

"She always like this?" I ask her.

"Since she was a filly." Celestia confirms.

I continue to chuckle as I turn to face the other five mares that were on the journey.

"So, I think that counts as an adventure, not the most exciting I have seen, but it was okay." I call out to them.

They nod, then Rainbow Dash smirks at me.

"What are you so happy about, Rainbow Dash?" I ask, as she trots over to me.

"You seem like a cool dude, maybe we should hang out some time." She says, while holding out her hoof to do a hoof...Shake? Hoof bump?

I stick out my hoof and shake, but something seems off. I feel electricity course through my body, it is a light amount, not enough to harm anyone, and barely enough ot make me flinch.

Rainbow Dash appears to be waiting for something, while more electricity flows into my body.

"So, you gonna give me my hoof back?" I ask her.

She lets go, and looks at some sort of machine on her hoof with a button.

"This thing broken?" She asks.

"Well, is it supposed to shock me with electricity?" I answer with a question.

She nods, then I smirk.

"Oh yeah, it did shock me, but since I am still linked to a storm elemental, electricity is basically part of me, so that does nothing, unlike this." I touch my horn to her, and discharge the stored up electricity, shocking her into a rag doll.

I chuckle at my redirected prank, and decide to gloat a bit.

"Hmm, you seem to be quite the prankster, to other ponies that is. Being a natural trickster, it is hard to trick me." I boast. She glares at me and mouthes 'I will get you back for that', then turns and walks back to the group.

Just then, Twilight returns with a notebook, some sort of pen machine, and classic librarian glasses on.

"Err, Twilight? Can we do this after the celebration? And the princess looks like she wants to speak with you." I state to avoid the situation currently.

Twilight gains a look of disappointment on her face, but trots up to the princess.

She suddenly seems to realize something, and her look of disappointment becomes one of depression, sadness, even.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Aren't you happy that your quest is complete, and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Celestia asks of the purple protégé.

"That's just it. Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." She states dejectedly.

Princess Celestia smiles that signature, motherly smile of hers, and calls out to Spike to take a note.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the Magic of Friendship, she must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville." Celestia announces proudly.

"Boy, that's a mouthful, I wouldn't be able to say that without having to take a large breath in the middle." I state out loud.

Just like that, everyone was staring at me again.

"Oh come on! Again with the silent stares? What is it with you people and staring? It is rude!" I complain.

Twilight and her five friends look to each other and smirk deviously.

_'Oh boy, what have they planned for me now?' _I ask myself, before noticing them rushing at me.

I yelp in surprise, but it is too late as they rap me into a group hug.

I grunt off the adrenaline, and glumly state: "Oh boy, group hugs. Perfect."

It was apparent that I was not a happy camper in group hugs, which I wasn't. I never was the whole touchy feely kind, prefering realism and amusement over romance, sadness, overjoyment...That mushy stuff. It is just alien to me.

The six ponies around me just giggle as they finally back off.

The princess then gets onto her carriage once again.

"For now, I must depart, my little ponies. Farewell." Celestia states, before the royal guards start to pull her away for a running start into flight.

The whole town cheers as she leaves. Once she is well beyond seeing with the most watchful eye, the crowds start to disperse, leaving just the six element bearers and I.

"So...I suppose we should get on to the small scale needs, now." I suggest to them.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks, walking up to me again.

"Well, I am still new to this town as well, and I need a place to stay." I explain to her.

Twilight goes into deep thought, before making a small gasp as she remembered something.

"I think the princess said something about me staying at the library, maybe there is a guest room?" She remembers and voices out.

I nod my head and smile.

"It is worth a try, thank you for offering, Twilight." I gratefully accept, as the group splits up, and Twilight, Spike, and I head to our new home.

"By the way, you still aren't getting out of explaining your magic to me." Twilight states as she trots with spike on her back.

I frown. "Damn, I thought I avoided an arrow, there. However, I will only explain my ways of magic to you if you explain yours to me." I bargain to her, while slowing my pace so she can catch up.

Twilight giggles. "It's a deal." She agrees as we reach the library-tree thing.

I open the door for her and Spike with me hoof rather sloppily. Twilight and Spike look at me with confusion, but decide to leave it be untill tomorrow. They walk in, and I follow soon behind.

_'Well, Stalemate...Say hello to your new home, you will be staying here a while.' _I tell myself mentally as I walk toward the door noted as the guest room. Time to break into my brand new bed.

* * *

_Report on The Land of Equines, and Harmonius Magic_

_ Entry One,(Day One)_

_ The day had gone by pretty smoothly. I started off with a bit of action and first-hand experience of the Harmonius magic at work. It appears to be just as powerful as umbral magic, figures considering it is a prime opposite._

_ I am still currently getting used to this new pony body, and it will be a while before I am used to it. The day I become human again will also be rather awkward, I presume. These ponies appear to be ruled under a diarchy of two royal sisters, who can supposedly raise and lower the sun and moon. The names being Celestia and Luna as well as their visage make it obvious which one has which responsibility._

_ All in all, my adventure has definately been interresting, though a bit too dramatic for my tastes. I have made six new friends that will be assisting me on this journey: Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie._

_ Applejack appears to be the hard-working country woman. She has a strong physique and could easily give a strong male a run for his money. She is very honest, representing the very essence of honesty itself, in fact. I really find her intriguing, personally._

_ Twilight Sparkle is a magic enthusiast and faithful protégé of the princess named Celestia. She seems to be very analitical and rational, seeking knowledge of anything she doesn't know. She reminds me of a very much younger and feminine version of you. I wont be suprised if she is destined for great things in the future._

_ Rainbow Dash is the bold, prideful, athletic pegasus of the six. She tends to boast, and loves a good prank. She tends to get into mischief, and isn't the brightest of people in the head. None-the-less, she is a good person, and I think we will get along rather fine, unless she keeps trying to prank me, that is._

_ Fluttershy...There isn't much I can say about her that isn't in her name already. She is very kind, and is rather shy. One thing she has done that impresses me quite a bit was taming a manticore. It really is strange how these ponies work, I will have to look into it._

_ Rarity is my least favorite of the group, not that I don't like her, it is just that she isn't the type that would be compatible with me. She enjoys creating clothes and other lines of fashion. She is rather scared of the dark and getting dirty, and she is rather...Nosey about other's senses of fashion. I will try my best to avoid getting into one of __**those **__conversations with her._

_ Last, but certainly not the least, is the almost too well known Pinkie Pie. She knows every single pony in ths town as a friend. She is really hyperactive, and can seem to break the laws of reality on a daily basis. She is the most intriguing and the most humbling of the six. I will do my best to learn from her...Harmony?_

_ This concludes my report for the day. I will do my best to look into the harmonius magic a bit more, and I hope to see you soon, my master._

_ Your Student,_

_ Stalemate_

* * *

**And that concludes our fifth chapter, everyone. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Now that the start of the story is over, I can get into some of my own content that I want to try out. I will be trying to follow cannon, so occaisonal episodes from the show will appear eventually.**

** As you have already noticed, I will be adding these reports right above to show Stalemate's progress in Harmonius Magic in a style similar to Twilight's Friendship Letters.**

** With all announcements out of the way, I bid you all farewell.**

** Don't forget to critique and comment. -Bright-Side Brony**


	7. Confirmation

_**My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic**_

_**The Dark Dimension**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Confirmation**_

* * *

_'Ahh, a good night's sleep...A little too good, did I sleep in?' _I think to myself as my conscious mind regains control from the slumber.

I open my eyes to meet a wooden ceiling laden with beautiful, golden sunlight.

_'Yes, I definately slept in.' _I conclude, before sitting up as well as I could in this pony form.

"Good morning, Stalemate, you slept longer than normal." Electra's distracted voice greets.

"Yes...Well I did stay awake for the equivalent of two days and a night." I say, providing a reason for extra sleep.

I look to Electra, who is currently scouring the bookshelves of the circular guest room.

"So, where were you when I was fighting Nightmare Moon?" I ask her as I get up from the fluffly bed with magenta covers and dark purple pillows.

She looks to me and shrugs. "I was pretty confident you could take her." She replies.

"I see your point." I say, wrapping up the conversation. I then head downstairs to fetch something to eat.

My hooves make a soft clip clop as I make my way through the library, when I stop.

_'Hmm...Can't hurt to investigate what the public has to offer.' _I consider.

Ultimately deciding on that, I instead turn 90 degrees to my left and head out the library door.

I come outside to see Twilight conversing with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, Rarity appears to be angry at her, and Pinkie has her usual giddy jump.

Twilight herself seems upset as well.

_'Well, time to go see what the fuss is about.' _I tell myself as I trot over.

"What is going on here?" I ask the three once I was in talking distance.

Twilight turns to me and her eyes seem to be asking for my help.

"Oh, Princess Celestia sent me two tickets to the Grand Galoping Gala, and I haven't decided who to give the second one to." She says.

"You haven't?" The pink and white ponies say in unison.

"Uhm, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean- if it would be alright, and you haven't given it to someone else-" Fluttershy states, appearing out of nowhere. She is interrupted by Rarity.

"You want to go to the Gala?" Rarity expresses in suprise and slight anger.

"Okay, okay, time out, everyone. First off, what is this 'Grand Galoping Gala' you all are going at each other for?" I ask, as well as interrupt.

The four ponies then look at me, all of them with some sort of shock or suprise upon their face.

"You don't know what the Grand Galoping Gala is?" They all ask.

"Yes, I don't, also, if you all want to go, why not just ask the Princess for more tickets?" I suggest.

Twilight trots up to me.

"You don't just ask the Princess for more tickets, it doesn't work that way! Also, The Grand Galoping Gala is a sophisticated, royal dance taking place at the Canterlot Castle." She lectures to me.

_'Ugh, I should have figured...' _I think before speaking.

"Well, no need to worry about me, I don't do social gatherings. I will leave you all to your bickering while I grab something to eat, farewell."

I then trot off toward what looks like a public cookery of sorts with outside dining.

_'Psh, women' _I tell myself as I trot.

I look around, the sun is high in the sky, the town is busy, yet unusually quiet, calm, even.

_'Hmm...This is actually rather nice, I think I will like it here at least a little bit...Though I do have to say, there is a severe lack of males here...' _I monoluge mentally.

I pass a house with an orange-maned pony, who looks at me and waves with her hoof.

I wave back, then concentrate on the public 'restaurant' just a short distance away.

_'Town seems calm, ponies friendly... A little too perfect and inactive for my tastes but I will live.' _I continue on.

I finally arrive at the 'restaurant', and seat myself on a bale of hay.

_'Suprisingly comfy...' _I think as I look at a folded 'menu'.

_'Hay Fries, Daisy and Daphodil Sandwich, Apple Pie... Wait, isn't pie a dessert?' _I read to myself.

I close the paper as a pony with a notepad and pen walks up to me.

"May I take your order, sir?" He asks me.

I nod. "I will take a Daisy and Daphodil sandwich please, thank you." I say.

He writes it down in his notebook and walks off.

_'I am going to need to get a job soon...The problem is what can I be? I was a hired mercenary before I met Karithe, then I became his student... That is it...' _I ponder over my new life here.

I suddenly take notice to Twilight and Spike walking up to my table. I let them sit down at the table and I look at Twilight inquisitively. She looks rather gloomy, dejected or regretful, even.

"So, what is the problem?" I immediately ask.

"I just don't know which of my friends to choose." Twilight says glumly.

The same stallion that took my order walks up and gives me my sandwich, then looks at Twilight and Spike.

He turns and heads back inside to get his notebook, most likely.

"I mean, they all have really good reasons to go to the Gala..." Twilight continues on.

I sigh and facehoof. _'If she had listened to me the first time...'_

I move my hoof away from my face to see the waiter walking up to Twilight.

"Your choice, madame?" He ask the purple mare, who suddenly seems to get very angry and sits up.

"I can't decide!" Twilight yells, causing everyone to look at us.

I elbow Twilight.

"He means your order." I state to the jumpy unicorn.

Twilight looks at him, then the notebook.

"Oh. Daisy and Daphodil sandwich, please." She says, then the waiter turns to Spike.

"Do you guys got any rubies? No? Okay, fine, I'll have the hay fries. Extra crispy." Spike says to the waiter, who writes it down in his notes, and walks off.

I take a bite from the sandwich given to me.

_'Hmm, I like it, which is rather strange... But I am an equine, so it makes sense.' _I judge as I chew.

The waiter comes up and gives Twilight and Spike their orders.

"Oh, thank you, this looks so good." Twilight says as all of the ponies seem to rush into the restaurant.

"Err, madame, sirs, are you going to eat in the rain?" His accented voice asks.

"What? It's not raining." Twilight says right before it starts raining around our table.

We look up to see Rainbow Dash looking through a hole in the clouds.

"Hey, Twilight. Enjoying the sunny weather?" Rainbow Dash asks.

My attention diverts from Rainbow Dash when I am tapped on the shoulder by an electric finger.

"Hey, Stalemate, why didn't you tell me it was storming out? This is amazing!" Electra states happily.

"Sorry Electra, I was conversing with Twilight here before it started." I tell her. Suddenly, it starts to rain on my head.

"Twilight! It's raining." Rarity suddenly calls out to Twilight.

I turn to look at her, who has an umbrella strapped to her back in the style of a saddle. It looks very high class.

"No, really?" Twilight, Electra, and I say at the same time sarcastically.

"Come with me before you catch a cold!" She tells all of us.

Twilight and Spike follow after while Electra and I stay outside.

Electra shoots a bolt of lightning into the clouds, making a loud boom go over the whole town.

"Electra, if you are going to play with lightning, let's go out into the fields." I tell my companion as we walk out of town a bit. It was still storming on the outskirts as well, but we could see the end of the storm a while off.

Electra then starts blasting lightning into the air like it doesn't do anything. Even when I am linked to her, I find it rather hard to understand her antics.

Suddenly the rain stops as the clouds are cleared.

Electra looks shocked, then angry.

"That was the shortest storm I have ever experienced!" Electra says in a huff.

"Yeah, I know, Electra. Let's get back into town." I (sort of) command the storm elemental to do. She waits a few moments in case another storm starts up, then turns and catches up to me as we walk back into town.

* * *

Electra and I walk up to the library, and we see Twilight walking up as well, with Spike on her back.

We simply nod to each other as we open the door to walk in.

As we do, we see Fluttershy humming some sort of song as the animals and her clean the library.

"Fluttershy, not you too!" Twilight exclaims to the yellow pegasus.

"Oh, hello Twilight, my animals and I decided to do a little spring cleaning for you." She says.

Twilight is not amused. "It's summer" She states angrily.

"Oh, well, never late than never, right? It was Angel's idea." Fluttershy replies.

I turn to Electra, and we both nod as we start to head upstairs, until we hear Pinkie Pie singing.

We head outside just as Twilight yells: "Pinkieeeeeee!"

The ponies simply let her drop onto her back from mid-air.

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie asks, batting her eyes.

"At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket." Twilight says, gaining odd looks from the other ponies.

Electra and I look to at each other.

"Uh oh." We both say in unison.

* * *

**My goodness, it is about time I uploaded another one of these. I am terribly sorry for the wait, but my inspiration left me for a short while. Good thing it is back and ripe for the picking.**

** On another note, today is my birthday, so yeah.**

** Fluttershy: "Yay."**

** Wait, Fluttershy? How did you get in here?**

** Pinkie Pie: "Oh, I opened a hole in the wall big enough for both of us to fit in and come meet you, mister author sir!" Squee***

** The wa- oh, I get it.**

** Well, suprises aside, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

** Pinkie Pie: "Ooh! Ooh! Can I say this one?"**

** Okay, Pinkie, you can.**

** Pinkie Pie: "Don't forget to Comment, Critique, and bestest of all, have fun while reading!"**

** Twilight Sparkle: "Did someone say reading?"**

** Oh for the love of- Okay, good day to you all, we will have to take a break while I get the mane six out of here. Ta ta! -Bright-Side Brony**


	8. First Lesson

_**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**_

_**The Dark Dimension**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The First Lesson**_

~Ω~

_**Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro Studios, as well as all characters but Stalemate.**_

* * *

"Uh oh" Electra and I say at the same time.

"The Grand Galoping Gala?!" The crowd all exclaims at the same time.

I gallop up to Twilight.

"You should run!" I tell her.

I didn't have to tell her twice, she runs off, and all the music (suprise, suprise) starts from out of the blue.

"Where is this music coming from?" Electra asks me.

I shrug, then turn to spot Twilight and Spike hiding in an alleyway.

I smirk deviously.

"What are you doing?" Electra asks.

"Having a little fun." I state, walking over to the confused croud.

"Hey, she is in that alleyway, in case you were wondering." I tell them.

I look to Twilight who is now furious.

"You sellout!" She yells, galloping off with Spike on her tail. The crowd is soon to persue.

Meanwhile, I am on the ground, laughing.

"Well, I guess that is... A bit..." Electra starts but she can't keep the act up as she falls over laughing as well.

Then suddenly, wetness.

I open my eyes to see me in the stream, with an angry Twilight looking down upon me.

"Oh, hey there cranky." I state to her, and chuckle again.

Her face hardens.

"Okay, okay, sorry for selling you out, can you let me go now? Or do I have to dispel this magic myself?" I ask her.

She looks up and around the underside of the bridge, then grunts, releasing me from her magical grip.

"Don't do that again!" She yells, alerting the crowd above her.

I see the crowd running up to us.

"Looks like I don't have to." I say, pointing to the incoming croud.

Twilight looks and yelps as we all take off running.

Spike looks back to see the crowd getting a tad closer each second.

"C-can't you guys run any faster?" Spike asks.

"Oh yeah, I am just slowing myself to let the slowpoke here keep up." I reply, pointing my hoof at Twilight.

She gives us both a stern look, and keeps running back into town.

"Quick! In there!" Twilight yells, pointing to a house of sorts with the cellar door open.

We shuffle into there, but we aren't able to close the door in time, and we back up to a box.

I simply look at the crowd in a blank face, but Twilight and Spike seem terrified.

_'Oh no, the horrors of getting the favors of the whole town.' _I think sarcastically, when a bright light flashes.

I turn to see Twilight and Spike gone.

"Where did she go?" "What happened?" "Where is she?" Are questions I am currently hearing from the crowd at the moment.

I roll my eyes and push my way through the crowd of confused ponies out to town.

I decide to head back to the library just a short walk off. The lights are off currently, that is, until I walk in.

I walk in and the lights turn on showing Twilight and Spike in the center of the room with the rest of her five friends up on the second level.

Twilight yells, obviously reaching her breaking point.

"I can't decide, I just can't decide! It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you and giving me gifts and doing me favors wont make any difference because you're all my friends, and I want to make you all happy, and I can't, I just can't!" Twilight blurts continuously.

"By Archaeus's Axe you can speak for a long time, how do you do it?" I ask half jokingly.

A look from Applejack tells me it is not the right time.

"Well too bad, Applejack, I do what I want." I remark to her stern look. She is immediately suprised and offended by this. She turns and walks up to Twilight.

"Twilight, sugar, Ah didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, Ah don't want the ticket any more" Applejacks simpathetically reassures.

"Me too, I just feel awful I made you feel so awful." Fluttershy adds in.

"You ponies are all about drama, aren't you?" I intervene rather humorously.

"Now is not the time, Stalemate." Applejack lectures.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, letting them continue.

"And me too, it's no fun upsetting your friends." Pinkie Pie continues.

I look up to the pink pony on the second floor. "I beg to differ, it all depends on how they take it, the angrier the funnier." I state.

This seemed to bring Applejack and Rainbow Dash off the deeper end.

"Stalemate! What is with you an' bein' so rude today?" Applejack interrogates, trotting up to me.

"Yeah! You are acting kinda mean." Rainbow adds in, flying in front of me from above.

I look between the two, and then calmly smile.

"It's all a matter of perspective, you two, now run along and help the damsel in distress over here." I suggest, gesturing toward the purple mare laying on the floor.

Rainbow Dash trots up and looks me in the eye.

"You aren't getting out of this one, buddy." Rainbow says, trying to act intimidating.

I yawn and walk up to a book shelf.

Leaning on it, I chuckle a bit.

"You really think you scare me, Dash? I've seen far worse." I state smugly at the spectrum-maned pegasus.

She flies up to me and stomps her hoof.

"You should be scared of me, buddy, I-" She starts, but I use a silence spell on her, so all she does is think she is talking, but she is not.

Applejack then walks up to me, along with Twilight.

"That isn't funny, Stalemate! Give Rainbow her voice back!" Twilight commands to my amused face.

I chuckle. "Okay, okay, fine, it's all in good fun, anyways." I state, dispelling the silence on Rainbow Dash.

She finally realises what I was doing.

"Why you little-" She yells, flying toward me.

I smirk and let her fly into me, well, my illusion, that is.

She flies right through and hits the book shelf behind 'me' face-first. My image fades as I come out from the shadows of the room.

I look to the six ponies now staring at me angrily, one holding their forehead.

I chuckle, then sit down, even putting a chain and lock around my horn to 'symbolize' that I am done.

"Okay, you can go on now, I have had my fun." I state.

Rainbow growls, but Applejack lays a hoof on her shoulder, calming her.

Rarity looks to Twilight.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." She states.

"Yeah, I am sorry too..." Rainbow says grumpily, still holding her forehead.

They all look to Twilight.

"We're sorry Twilight." They all say in unison.

Twilight looks to the dragon right next to her, who is still staring at where my illusion was.

"Spike, take a note." She asks.

The dragon does nothing, still staring.

Twilight waves her hoof in front of his face, still earning no reaction.

She then gets a tad upset and loudly speaks into his ear.

"Equestria to dragon, are you there?" She asks.

Spike then finally snaps out of his shock.

"Oh, uh, yeah, what was it, Twilight?" He asks, still glancing at the spot.

Twilight smiles. "Please take a note."

Spike then pulls a paper and quil out of who knows where.

_'Err...What?' _I ask mentally. Even some things leave me stumped.

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings._

_ But when there's not enough blessings to go around, having less than your_

_ friends can feel pretty awful._

_ So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to_

_ the Grand Galoping Gala." _Twilight says aloud while Spike writes it down.

"What?!" The other five ponies yell.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't want to go either!" Twilight says confidently.

The other five friends are now confused, as shwon by their faces.

"Twilight, you don't have t' do that." Applejack states.

Twilight still keeps her confident smile. "Nope, I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." She states with finality.

Spike opens the window, then... Breathes fire on the letter?!

"Spike! What are you doing? She said send it, not burn it!" I yell.

The other six ponies and Spike look to me and laugh.

"My fire can send letters directly to Princess Celestia, it is magic." Spike says proudly.

I ponder this for a moment, then rightfully say: "Oh."

The six continue to laugh as they all group hug.

Spike then suddenly seems to be about to barf.

_'Ah, finally, someone who ISN'T all about hugs and mushy gushy "friendship" cliches.' _I remark mentally with great relief.

"Ah, ain't that just like a boy, not able to handle the least bit a' sentiment." Applejack says, walking up.

Spike then finally lets it loose, burping out a letter.

_'A bit insanitary, but it gets the job done.' _I decide as Spike opens the letter.

_"My Faithful Student Twilight,_

_ Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"_

Spike then pulls out-

"Seven tickets to the Grand Galoping Gala!" He yells.

I smirk. Twilight turns to me with a stern look.

"Don't you say it!" She commands of me.

I chuckle pretty obviously.

"I said don't!" She yells.

"...I told you so!" I yell playfully.

She rushes at me in an almost playful style, ramming into me.

"Woah! When did you turn into a bull, Twilight Sparkle? That was actually pretty strong for a girl." I say, getting up.

"Excuse me?" Applejack says from across the room.

"Err- There are a few exceptions." I state.

"Yer darned tootin." She says jokingly, and intimidatingly at the same time. The six ponies burst out laughing.

"Well, Ah think it's high time we got some shut-eye, come on y'all." Applejack states, walking out the door with a ticket floating in front of her.

_'Hey, wait a minute, can't only unicorns do that?' _I ask mentally. I have too many questions these days...

The rest walk out, with Twilight keeping one for herself.

"Don't forget your ticket too, Stalemate." She says, levitating a ticket toward me.

"Ugh, no thanks." I say. Refusing to grab the ticket with my magic.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun! Just give it a chance!" She says, gesturing the ticket toward me yet again.

"I said no, the thing about me, I stick with my opinions." I state sternly.

She smirks, then shoves the ticket right in front of my face.

"Please?" She asks simply.

"No." I reply with slight annoyance.

"Pretty please?" She asks again.

_'Does she ever let things drop?' _I ask myself.

"I said no." I state angrily.

"Pretty, pretty, please?" She asks AGAIN!

"I said no!" I yell out.

She shoves the ticket into my face.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty pl-" She starts to ask for the, what is it, sixth time?

"Okay, fine! Will you just leave me alone?" I ask, using air magic to move the ticket toward me.

"Yes, thank you." She says, heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

_'Finally...Well, time to write my report.' _I think, walking into the guest room, and up to the writing stand.

* * *

_Report on The Land of Equines, and Harmonius Magic_

_ Entry Two, (Day Two)_

_ Today was a bit of fun with teasing Twilight and such. Overall she actually learned a good lesson about whatever she is studying under Princess Celestia. I also learned more about the character of her six friends._

_ Fluttershy, still shy as ever, she still has to open up to me before I can learn who she is._

_ Applejack, strong, tough, easy to take offence, and very boring. She is reliable, and wise, I can just feel it. She isn't really the kind I like._

_ Rainbow Dash is the most like me so far, tough, strong, and a tad overconfident. She is the kind to like adventure and action, I think we will get along once she developes a sense of humor._

_ Twilight, bookworm, magic enthusiast, top class unicorn, these all describe this purple mare. She isn't the kind I like on the personal level, but I will know who to turn to if I need information on Equestria._

_ Pinkie Pie, random, care-free (mostly), childish, all the things I hate. She is too much like Janil, and I will try to avoid her as much as possible._

_ Finally, Rarity, the dress maker, fashionista, ect. You can already guess what I can feel about her. She is probably my least favorite of them all, she seems to be overdramatic, overly critical, have little to no sense of humor, I will not get along with her at all._

_ This concludes my second report, and I hope to see you soon._

_ Your Student,_

_ Stalemate._

* * *

**And that's it, everyone. Thank you for the favorites and follows, and I am glad to be uploading these again.**

** There isn't much to say this time, so have a good one. -Bright-Side Brony.**


End file.
